1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer networking, specifically to the field of asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) communications. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for providing bootstrapping of switches in an ATM network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to the field of ATM and similar networking systems. Such systems are characterized by use of high-speed switches which act to switch message cells of a fixed size and format through the network. Below is provided a general description of ATM networks